1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spiral groove bearings and, particularly, to spiral groove bearings including dynamic lubricant reservoir means. More particularly, this invention relates to bearings of the type described including dynamic lubricant reservoir means for providing a continuous and controlled flow of lubricant to the bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spiral groove bearings are well known in the art. Structurally they may include a spirally grooved conical shaft or thrust plate rotating in a close fitting sleeve so as to act as a viscous pump for developing a pressure profile which supports a rotating mass.
Developement studies have been made for spiral groove bearings related to the size and shape of the shafts and thrust plates, the groove depth and cross section, groove angles, lubricant constituents and properties, lubricant losses, and other considerations as well. However, there still exists several major areas of practical concern whereby the life and performance of the bearings described are limited. These areas are generally: (1) loss of lubricant through clearances; (2) deterioration of lubricant properties which tends to reduce the operating life of the bearings; (3) the effect of increased temperature on the lubricant properties. Spiral groove bearings including dynamic lubricant reservoir means and a fluid pumping arrangement according to the present invention minimize these and provide a bearing with increased life and improved performance.